eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Search and Do Not Destroy
The remaining campers are off on a scavenger hunt for keys, and one camper does something so vicious that it destroys a relationship and makes another camper cry. Because of this, one camper tells everybody to vote them off. However, a different camper is voted off instead due to said camper gaining invincibility. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris announced as he was on the dock of the Camp, with Veronica not present for once, "The Teams were dissolved, leaving each and every camper to look out for number one! And Just to add a little more Drama to the mix, Courtney and Gwen returned for more Fun! The Campers were made to suffer all manner of abuse in the No Pain, No Game Challenge! Courtney took a quite painful dip into a barrel of Leeches, and in a death-display of log rolling a grizzly got piranha haircut! Winning LeShawna, invincibility! Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who, will eat Shellfish? Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet! On Total, Drama-", suddenly Veronica ran up and pushed Chris off of the docks and into the waters below, and she said the final line; "Island!" Following the recap, came the intro sequence, and after that finally came the episode itself. After a brief shot of the Island, it goes to a chipmunk (in underwear and without fur) stepping out of it's tree with a coffee mug, and then yawning. The camera then follows a red bird up until hits the door of LeShawna's (formerly Veronica's) Trailer won in the previous episode. LeShawna herself then opens the door, yawns, and as she steps out she scratchers herself. The camera then goes to the lake, where it pans to the docks which have Trent's clothes lying on them. Soon enough, he comes up onto the wooden docks in his swimming trunks, and then looks towards the land, "Hey beautiful, like what you see?", he shouts out, revealing Duncan and Gwen both to be near a tree. "What do you think, Gorgeous?", Duncan shouted back, flirtatiously, and walked out of view. Gwen herself frowned angrily at this, and her sketchpad in her hands too. As she drew, a camera peered in revealing her to be drawing Trent in his swimsuit, but soon she saw and pushed the camera away from her. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "I absolutely positively DON'T have a crush on Trent! I'm so over it! I mean come on, sure for a week or two I was like in to him", she then became angry a bit, "but he is like into Duncan and stuff and I just want to-", she then looked to the camera,nervously. ENDS Following the confessional, it then goes to Chris, lighting a cannon and dressed in full pirate attire. He (and Veronica) cover their ears as the camera goes off, and launches it's ammunition. It fires in the direction of LeShawna, who was calmly lounging on a chair with a drink. LeShawna opens her eyes to see the cannonball launch directly into her trailer, blowing it up, and also making a toilet from it land beside her. The next scene had Chris alongside a angry and shocked Veronica, with a megaphone in his mouth. "Arrrr, maties!", Chris said over the megaphone, "Meet me at ampitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!" "MY TRAILER!", Veronica cried out in anger and agony, but the scene then quickly went to the Ampitheater instead, with all of the remaining campers (Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Harold, Duncan, Trent, Eva, and LeShawna) finishing up their arrivals. LeShawna was last, coming in with smoking luggage from her/Veronica's blown up trailer. On the stage, Veronica, Chris, and Chef each wore Pirate attire, and Veronica showed minor anger at Chris, for the trailer incident, though didn't speak and instead let Chris speak. "Alright you scallywags! Have we got an adventure instore for ye!", the parrot on his shoulder then wilted, but he fixed it. "What's under the sheet?", Geoff asked, happily. "All in Good time, laddy! Who here has a hankerin', for a good ole fashion treasure hunt?", in response Gwen rolled her eyes and groaned, "Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist, maties! What you're lookin' for isn't hidden, and it isn't treasure!" "If theres no treasure, then what's with the eyepatch and the plastic parror?", Duncan asked, clearly bored completely. "Arrrrrrrgh!", he then tossed the parrot aside, "Shiver me timbers! Good question, me boy! You're lookin' for keys to a treasure chest!", as Chef lifted the sheets to reveal treasure chests, Veronica was even further angered. "Those are MY Chests!", she pointed out, but once more Chris pushed her away before she could exclaim anything more out of anger. "Inside each of these chests, is a treasure that will pamper you land lubbers! And, one of these chests, will even give you invincibility! Ha-Argh! Now come 'round and pull a clue out of this bucket! Or you'll have to walk the plank!", Chris announced. Chef brought up a bucket, and Veronica got up to next to Chris with a clearly enraged face. In the next scene, the campers shown to each all get their clues from the bucket that chef handed out, "This clues will tell ye where your key be stoe'd. Cody looked down at his, and saw what was clearly a bear. "B-b-b-bear?", he said in complete fright. Veronica then came in, for once smiling. "I was hoping you'd get that one, cousin.", she revealed, at which Cody glared angrily at, then she went to Heather , "Chef's fridge. You know he brushes it daily for finger prints, right?", Heather of course became worried at this, then it went to Geoff, who looked at his clue which was a tank with a key in it, "That there is the septic tank!", Veronica explained, "the one for the washrooms!", the next scene was Chris finishing the explanation at last. "All you Scallywags go find your Keys, and bring them back by Six P.M, Eastern Standard time! To open up the chest and get your loot! Farethywell young Scallywags! Now get to it!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - She sighs and then says, "I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges, and memo to Chris, those pirate tights don't exacty flatter your legs, savey?!" CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "So he decided to not only steal my trailer and THEN Blow it up, but now he stole Chests from my old room back home? Chris is beginning to get upon my last nerve! How DARE He take MY Things!" CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Okay...ummm....I got the bear....which mauled me....and nearly got me kicked off the Show. I mean, better me than Heather cuz I would NEVER let her get attacked by ANYTHING, but........", he gulps. END Following the confessionals was Duncan's challenge, his key was on a pole in the middle of a ring of the sharks. Chris, out of pirate voice, spoke over this scene. "Duncan's first chalenge! To grab his key, he, from the man eating shark infested lake!", Duncan then thought of a plan, and when he returned with swmtrunks, or just his shorts, he also came back with fish. He tossed the fish into the distance, and then jumped in as Trent and Gwen both walked up on the docks. Trent was of course the one concerned, but eventually Duncan came back up with his key, winning his challenge, and both he and Trent smiled at eachother. "That was too easy.", Duncan said in reference to his challenge, Trent smiled and then the scene went to Heather, who was entering the Kitchen of the Mess Hall. "Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef's Bank Vault of a fridge without getting caught!", Chris once more voiced over outside of Pirate voice. Heather then walked int othe kitchen, and to the fridge, but once she nervously opened it and looked in, she saw Chef was inside of the fridge, with a knife. She closed the door and walked away from the fridge with a surprised look to her face. The scene then went to Trent, who was nervously walking up to a skunk's den, with a skunk popping out once, then when it or another one came out twice it seemed to look at him. He of course gasped at this, as Duncan went up to him. "You okay, babe?", Duncan asked, a bit worried for Trent. "My keys in that skunk hole.", Trent explained to Duncan, "How am I gonna get it out?" "Well, I've already got me key, and I guess I could help you get yours.", Duncan said as he happily held up his key, "Dude, they got SKUNKS in there!", Trent exclaimed. "You really don't know how to pour water into a Skunk Hole?" "Oh....yeah I can see how that works.", Trent replied. The two boys then romantically looked into eachother's eyes, smiling. Of course, the scene then went straight to the Mess Hall, with Lindsay on the roof lowering Heather down with rope. As Heather lowered into the room, Chef was sleeping, and standing, by the table of the Kitchen. Heather then dropped onto the floor, and silently made her way to the fridge. She opened it and soon enough, her key was there before her eyes. Once she got it, she went creeping back to the rope with a smirk on her face, and and tugged on it once. Lindsay nodded quickly, and began hoisting Heather back up to the top. Though this was stopped when a bug flew by and freaked Lindsay out. Heather made a slight scream, and nearly fell and dropped her key. She held on, though, and saw her key falling to the ground. She gasped as this happened, and bent down, holding onto the rope still, to attempt in catching it. Luckily, she caught it right before it fell. It was right then that Chef woke up, for a brief time though. "How come all the other kids get ponies?!", he also put his knife down on the table. Shortly after, he fell back asleep, and Heather was then successfuly hoisted up from the Mess Hall. The scene then went back to Trent and Duncan, who were both carrying a bucket of water to the skunk hole, they dumped the water into the hole and ran away as the water flushed out the skunks. Then, the two came back to the hole, and Trent was able to kneel down and get his key from the hole with ease. CONFESSIONAL Trent - "That was AWESOME of Duncan to do that for me! I mean, really! I would NEVER have thought of doing that if he didn't suggest it to me!......That doesn't sound too submissive, does it?" CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "I can't really say what it is, but I really am getting into Trent, ya know what I'm sayin'? I came here expecting like, to end up with Heather or Courtney, but those two are just bitches! Gotta admit, Trent's way better to me. I mean, we go together better, like, totally." END The scene then went to Trent looking romantically at a smiling Duncan, and then suddenly, Trent finally ran up and kissed Duncan right on the lips. As this went down, the scene suddenly stopped, and Chris talked over it, "Awwwwww! What a cute little Gay moment! Did I see tounge?", he was suddenly shown drawing a punk circle around their mouths, "What's good Reality Television without the Gays?" The scene then returned to normal, and showed that Heather, Cody, and Lindsay were watching from behind the bushes. Cody actually gave the two boys a thumbs up, probably Duncan, but then turned to Heather with a smile of his own flirtatiousness. Heather however, revealed she was not happy with quickly made Lindsay and Cody become slightly worried. CONFESSIONAL Heather - She is clearly angry, "That's just too much! Everyone knows that Boyfriend-Boyfriend or Boyfriend-Girlfriend, or Girlfriend-Girlfriend is just another way to say Alliance! And my Alliance is gonna be the only Alliance on this Island!" CONFESSIONAL Lindsay - Peeing and reading a magazine, not noticing she is infront of a camera END The scene then went to Eva, who was looking at her clue and then at a ring of fire. She looked bored at the ring of fire, not showing any fear, and jumped through it and grabbed her key with eyes. "Eva's Macho-Mama body and tough strength seems to be helping him with his challenge.", Chris spoke over, and then Harold was shown climbing a tree, with Conker and two chipmunks on one of the branches, "but good ole' Harold seems to be a little bit out of his league.", just then, Conker and the Chipmunks right onto Harold's head, and tossed him, screaming in terror, into the top of the tree as sounds of ruthless beatings were heard.The scene then went to Geoff, standing in the washrooms right infront of a smelly toilet, and with scuba gear on his face. "Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms, things are starting to pile up!", Chris commented, as Geoff began to step into the toilet. The scene then shifted to Lindsay, standing and looking with confusion at a Bees nest, where her key was. Courtney then walked over, and looked at Lindsay's perdiciment, and laughed. Suddenly, the Bees fell from the branch and went straight for Courtney, who ran away screaming in terror, all the way to the docks where she jumped into the water to escape. Lindsay happily got her key, and then looked to where Courtney went. "Good luck, Chloe!", Lindsay shouted as she then went on with her own buisness. The scene then went to the bear that mauled Cody, as it walked into it's cave and yawned. It then fell asleep, and Cody then came up to it right there, the cave that is, and then made it to the sleeping bear. He carefully made his hand go down to the necklace that was his key, but then the Bear's arm goes over it. Cody tries to reach under the arm, but as he does so, the bear wraps it's own arm around him. "Ohhhh....Crap.", Cody whispered, in fear. The scene was Courtney's challenge, with her key in the middle of a Rattlensake's coil. As the Snake rattled and hissed at her, Courtney just looked on in surprise at this. CONFESSIONAL Courtney - "Rattlesnake? Ugh, I would question how it is legal for them to do this to us, but first I have to do the challenge! I mean, if I back down now, not only will I lose, but I will lose to Heather AND LeShawna!" ENDS Courtney (with bee stings) was then shown nervously going over to the snake, with a worried smile on her face. "Uhhh, Nice snake. Nice Rattlesnake...look, if you could kindly gave me the-", suddenly the snake bit her on the head, and she shortly aftewards fell to the ground from being parlyized. Soon afterwards, Heather and Lindsay walked by. "Okay, like, where is Cody? We are having an alliance meeting like, right now!", Heather exclaimed angrily. Courtney opened one eye, but tried her best not to not get caught evesdropping. "I don't know, didn't he get the Bear?", Lindsay replied to Heather's angry question. "Ugh, we'll just have to do it without him then, let's go!", Heather and Lindsay then left the area, and in the next scene they were shown at the docks, Heather then explained the plan. "Okay, we HAVE to Break Up Trent and Duncan! Here's the plan.", she then, with a smirk, informed Lindsay, "Lindsay, I need you to write a letter to Trent." As this was going on, LeShawna was shown on a breaking bridge, with her key in a Whine Glass, in a small pond inhabited by very angry Alligators. She jumped from side to side, scared to make her move, and of falling down. It then went to the Boy's cabin, where Lindsay smiled and held up the love letter she had written in Trent's name. She, with a smile, went in and placed it on Duncan's bed, but was startled when his voice was in the distance. "I'll be back in a sec!", was what she heard, and in a rush Lindsay hid underneath the bed she left the note on as Duncan walked into the cabin. Duncan went to his bed, noticed the letter, and opened it, and also read it, as a roach went onto Lindsay's face and another onto her shoulder, "Meet by the dock of shame at 5 o' clock for a little surprise, love Trent.", Duncan smiled at this, and also had a quite clearly perverted smirk on his face too. As he then walked out, Lindsay (covered in Roaches), soon came out of the cabin and bursted through the door screaming in terror. Duncan just shrugged at this, however, and continued happily walking away. The scene briefly showed a Seagull far from the Island getting eaten by an Alligator before going back to show Geoff's filthy trek through the dirty septic waters. "Oh for the love of all that's good someone tell me where that key is!", he pleaded while inside the septic tank, and while Heather and Lindsay stood outside. Heather explained the final part of the plan to Lindsay. "Okay, so, after you leave Trent to me, watch for Duncan and then give me the signal!", "You can count on me!", Lindsay said happily. Heather was then shown waiting on the docks, for Trent and Lindsay to arrive. "Where is she?", Heather angrily said while tapping her feet, "I knew I couldn't count on her!", before the scene went to Trent and Lindsay, however, it first showed Cody and the bear cave. Cody managed to touch the bear's necklace, but once he snapped it off, the bear awoke and roared. Screaming, Cody ran for safety, as the Bear angrily chased him out of the cave. The scene then went to Lindsay and Trent, with Lindsay leading Trent towards the Dock of shame. "I just don't know what's up with Heather!", Lindsay said to Trent, and Heather saw this at last, and went into a (fake) crying session, "Maybe you should go talk to her.", Trent then went over to Heather, showing some concern, and fell for the trap. "Heather ,what's wrong?", Trent asked with actual feelings of concern for Heather, who was fake crying. "N-nothing." "No tell me!", Trent was unaware of Heather's smirk, as she was faking. "Well I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything, but", she then turned to Trent, still faking, "Duncan's just been so mean to me, and I just don't get why! A-a-and I...don't think I can go on!", she then turned back to the pole on the dock, crying on it. Lindsay was watching from a tree, happily, watching for Duncan to be coming near. Trent then put a hand on Heather's shoulder, still buying into the ruse. "Duncan's just kind of hard to get to know, he really does have a soft side underneath,", Trent explained to Heather, not that she really cared, "Don't take it personally.", Heather then continued fake crying, even hugging Trent herself. "I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting him you know, after all the horrible things that he says about you I-oops!" "What?", Heather then evilly smirked, and Trent seperated the hug, "What do you mean?" "Ah, I feel terrible you this, I-I promised I wouldn't say a word. but, you should know that Duncan confided with me, Cody, and Lindsay that he really can't stand you, and thinks that you're a total cliche', Your music sucks, and he's only stringing you along to get farther in the game", Trent was devastated as he heard this. "But...I thought, me and Duncan, had a real connection.", Heather used one of her hands to (faking) comfort Trent. Lindsay then spotted Duncan walking near, and Cody was also coming in from another direction, just now losing the bear by hiding behind a tree and tricking it. Lindsay tried to make bird sounds, but Heather did not hear this. The scene then went back to Heather manipulating Trent. "Duncan's just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!" "Wow.", Trent replied, hurt by this, "and all this time I thought he liked me. He really said my music sucks?", Heather with hands over her eyes nodded. Lindsay continued making Bird noises, and finally Heather heard them and grabbed Trent by the face. "Maybe Duncan thinks your music sucks, but I, think you're really talented.", just then, the moment came. Heather met her lips with Trent in a kiss. Trent was stunned, but closed his eyes as if he enjoyed it. Just as this happened, both Cody and Duncan walked up to where they could see it, but were not together. Duncan gasped in shock, and actually began to cry at seeing this. Cody also gasped, but this time in anger more than sadness as he soon growled. Duncan dropped the note to the ground, and once it fell completely, he angrily stomped on it and walked away in crying anger. Heather and Trent soon after wards finished their kiss, seperated by Trent, and then Trent, holding his forehead in anger and fustration, walked away. Heather crossed her arms and smirked, and Cody was approached by the Bear tapping him on the shoulder, though his complete Rage made him punch the Bear completely unconscious and storm off angrily himself. On the beach, Trent walked up holding his head down, and then dropped to the sand, banging his fists on the ground repeatedly. Duncan went the docks angrily, and when he knelt down he actually punched a hole straight through the dock with his fists in his rage. CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "DOUCHE!" 2 Trent - "USER!" 3 Duncan - "I thought we had-" 4 Trent - "Something real! Man, was I ever wrong!" END Following this, it goes to Duncan, more angrier than Ever ,carving furiously into the wood on the cabins when LeShawna who is horribly beat up and scratched up comes up, and is curious at seeing Duncan so enraged as if he were Eva. "What's up, boy?", LeShawna asked, Duncan turned around. "Woah, what beat you up!", Duncan exclaimed, his tears still showing. LeShawna smiled in response though, gloating. "Ha, you should see the Crocodiles! What about you, What's up?" "Well, you see-", Duncan explained the Kiss to LeShawna (it was skipped in editing), and the next scene was LeShawna running in anger through the lands of the Island. "Heather is SO off this Island!", she said in pure Determination. The first person she then talked to was Geoff, by speaking into the septic tank, yelling into the Toilet really, "We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather, she's been playing around with Duncan's boy Trent!" CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "I can't believe Trent cheated on Duncan! And with Heather? Now that sucks, man!" ENDS LeShawna was then shown at the tree Harold was at, yelling up at, and explaining this. "We need you in the Alliance so we can vote off Heather!", she said as Harold was still getting beat up by the tree's animal life, "She's playing around with Duncan's Boy Trent!", Harold (heavily bruised and scratched up) was then thrown from the tree, with Conker running away from the scene hastily. LeShawna then went over to Courtney, and whispered into her ear. Courtney (still with a snake around her) was shown herself to be angry at hearing this happened, and glared angrily at the thought of this. Next, it was Gwen's challenge, getting her key from a rabbit. She smiled at the rabbit's presence, but once she went to get her key, it roared like a monster and got her to jump, screaming, into a tree. Suddenly, LeShawna popped out of the leaves above, and whispered into Gwen's wear about what was going down, with Gwen all ears, and responding to this just as Courtney did. Just then, came Veronica's voice over the loudspeaker. "Alright, Campers! Meet me and Chris at the campfire pit in ten! and Bring your keys!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "I've done my bit! I told everyone who listened about those two-timers! Either way, one of 'em is History!" ENDS Following this, Geoff was sitting on his stump covered in a foul smell. The others were there too, but highly grossed out. Courtney soon reached the area too, with Duncan pointing it out. "Yo, Courtney, you got a snake on your head." "You think I don't know that?", Courtney angrily replied, "He won't come off!", the snake then bit her in the head, much to her pain, "OW! STOP THAT!", she then fell to the ground once more, the snake still around her. The view then went over Chris (and Veronica), with Chris continuing his speech in pirate fashion. "Arrrrgh!", he said, standing with one foot on one of the Chests, "It be time to claim your treasure! The ones fortunate enough to bare a precious key, come forth with it!" The first camper to open his chest was Duncan, and once he did so he found, much to his fustration, just chips and Soda. "Is this the best you can do?", he fustratedly asked. Chris and Veronica both smirked sadistically and nodded their heads. The next to try was Cody, who's chest was not open, much to his dismay. "It won't open!" "Oh, well, you see, some keys don't open ANY chests, geeky cousin.", Veronica explained, much to Cody's angrily glare at her showing once more. The next one shown was Heather, standing next to Courtney who held up a a toaster and Eva who was kicking her chest away for not getting anything at all. Heather held up a very nice looking basket with a ribbon on it, and amongst many things she noticed a card with a marshmallow on it. "Ohhh, look!", she happily announced, "an Invincibility pass! Lucky Me!", most of the others (Courtney, Gwen, Duncan,etc.) were not at all pleased. Only LeShawna and Gwen were shown, though. Trent held up two jugs, and happily showed it to LeShawna (who won a lamp) and Lindsay (an accordian), but LeShawna just angrily looked away from him, and Lindsay showed worry. Geoff then got a bottle of cologne from his chest, "What the-" "Geoff will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of new cleaver body spray! Clever, it cuts through the stink!", Chris explained to the camera. "I just snorkled in a septic tank for cologone?!", Geoff seemed a bit angry, but then, "Nice!" Following this, all of the campers were shown with their treasures (LeShawna had a lamp, Eva had nothing, Harold and Gwen didn't even get their keys, Cody had nothing, Lindsay had an accordian, Courtney had a Toaster and was still wrapped up by the snake, Heather had her basket, Trent had two jugs,Geoff had cologne, and Duncan was eating his chips.) "I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for, and more!", Chris announced out of his pirate voice, Veronica looked angry once she observed the Treasures, though, "But now, it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the Island, for good! So cast your votes!", and then the pirate voice was used again, "and I'll see ye buckaneers back at the campfire after sundown! Arrrgh-ha-Arrrrgh!" CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "ALL of those rewards were MY things! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! That is like, SO unfair! He can NOT be doing this to me! Well fine, no more nice girl! Time, to go hard!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Looks like Trent is goin' down!" CONFESSIONAL Cody - "TRENT! NOBODY kisses Heather but ME! GOT IT?! NOBODY!", he is visibly crying as he says these words, and is clearly completely enraged for once. CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "You messed up, big time, bro!" CONFESSIONAL Courtney - "Heather IS immune today." CONFESSIONAL Trent - "I really feel that I've made such awesome friends here, and it's so hard for me to vote anyone off." CONFESSIONAL Lindsay - still peeing and reading her magaine. After a few seconds she finally looks up at the camera though, gasps, and hides her face with the magazine. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I'm really getting into this game! I can play these losers like a violin!" END After this, came the campfire ceremony. For once, Veronica was not present for this one at all, and it was just the soon to be Ten (again) campers and Chris instead. He once more stood infront of all the campers, ready to reveal who had been voted off. "And now the moment we've all been waiting for!", he opened with, "the moment of truth! Marshmallow time!", he then held up the plate of marshallows with a smile, "You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you!", with this all of the campers (except Duncan, Heather, Trent, and Eva) were nervous during the pause in Chris' speaking, Chris slowly made tension grow as he slowly picked up a marshmallow, and then, "Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna, Eva, Lindsay, Cody, Harold, Duncan, Marshmallows for the lot of ya!", he called out one by one, throwing each of the safe ones a Marshmallow. This of course, devastated Trent as his elimination just came out of nowhere, Chris looked at him after looking at the Marshmallowless plate, "Sorry dude, you're out!", Trent just gasped, and LeShawna then went over to him. "That's right, take your Two-Timin' ways back to where you came from!", Trent then stood up, still in shock. "What? But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody!" "I guess you were wrong.", Heather said sinisterly, which brought attention from Duncan. "You don't even care!", Duncan exclaimed "Hey! Just playing the game.", Heather replied with a sinister but cheerful tone of voice, this made everyone glare (Courtney shown) at her once more except Lindsay, and Cody who sighed of a heavy relief at this revelation. "Why should you care?", Trent asked as he approached Duncan, "You think I'm a cliche'!" "Where did you get that from?" "Her!", Trent then pointed at Heather, who was still glared at by Courtney, and waved goodbye by doing the notion with her fingers. Duncan's glare grew deep, but then he turned back to Trent with a more sad look to his face. "You know, even after that Kiss, I still didn't vote you off.", the Deliquent revealed. "Then how'd I get the boot?" "My bad.", LeShawna revealed, raising a hand, "I jumped the gun on that one, told everyone that it was you or Heather." "But tonight, I'm invincible.", Heather sinister walked up with Cody right behind her, "So that leaves poor old Trent here.", of course LeShawna, Duncan, and Trent were not happy about this at all. "Looks like we got played. Sorry, dude.", LeShawna said to Trent, and Duncan was of course angry. "Man, this SUCKS!" "Hey, calm down babe. Whatever happened, happened. At least we both know that we're still okay......we're still okay...right?", Trent said to try and keep Duncan's anger from growing too much. "....yes.", Duncan replied with a smile. "Promise me you won't give up the competition, fight to the end for me, okay?", Trent asked, romantically to his boyfriend. "Oh trust me, I already plan on that!", Duncan replied, now determined more than ever to win the competition, "Promise me you'll cheer." "I plan on it.", the two then leaned in for their second kiss of the episode and their relationship, but just as their lips finally began to touch, Chris came in to ruin the moment. "Trent! You have an apppointment at the Dock of Shame, and a ticket for the Boat of Losers, let's go!", in the next scene Trent (with his luggage) was shown riding away on the boat of losers. Duncan ran up, and tossed him a wooden skull he had made, to which Trent smiled at, and did a finger point and thumbs up at Duncan, and Gwen also did this too, and both showed sadness in Trent's Elimination as they and all of the other gathered up campers waved him goodbye, even Cody and Lindsay. Of course, Heather didn't. "Love to stick around, but it's been a long day and I'm gonna hit the showers.", Heather then walked off. Of course, LeShawna was not letting her off the hook that easily for this at all, "Great work Everybody!" In the following scene, Heather was happily humming to herself while in the shower, while LeShawna was outside, messing the with the pipe connected to the septic tank. Once duct taped, she turned the valve on and the sewage water replaced the clean water Heather was once showering with, "What the-EW!", Heather yelled out, "Is this sewage? STOP IT-STOP I-Ah! NooooooooooOOOOOOO!", LeShawna happily laughed and walked away smiling, "STOP IT, STOP IT, AH,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The episode then faded out on that, of course, and went to the credits. Trivia *This is the episode that Trent and Duncan form a couple for real in, though they almost immediately start having tension thanks to Heather *Heather kissing Trent also caused Cody and Trent's friendship to be in jeopardy too, but it seems that in later episodes they got back on good terms too.